Uther Lightbringer vs. Alexander Anderson
Uther Lightbringer vs. Alexander Anderson '''is Season 2 Episode 15 of DraconianA's One Minute Melees. Description Chivalry is one of the core values of the holy knights known as paladins. However, to some, chivalry implies different things. What would happen when Uther Lightbringer takes on Alexander Anderson? Intro One Minute Melee! Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds! '''2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!! Go! (Cue Character Select Remix; 0:00-0:09) Player 2 moves from War to Alexander Anderson. Player 1 moves from Kratos to Uther Lightbringer. Ready? Yes. (Character Select Remix fades out.) Fight Who do you want to win? Leader of the Knights of the Silver Hand Agent of Iscariot Strahnbrad Beginnings of the Third War Uther Lightbringer and Arthas Menethil, defenders of the light, arrive in town. They have heard news of the town being raided by orc renegades. However, when they arrive, they find the attack is already over… and a new attack of another calibur has begun. They see pale, sickly humans standing over the orcs, eating them. Uther, witnessing the horrid events, raises his hammer. “Arthas, take the recruits and-” Before he could finish that sentence, he notices that, out of the blue, he and Arthas had seemingly become the last men standing, with all the recruits being killed by a swarm of- “Vampires.” Uther and Arthas look over to where the voice came from, seeing a silhouette on one of the rooftops nearby the swarm, the only feature visible being a pair of round glasses and a pair of bayonets. The man jumps off of the roof and starts cutting the vampires down, until all the ones in that general area are killed. The man walks out of the shadows, revealing himself as the Iscariot agent Alexander Anderson. Arthas, stunned, steps forward. “What caused this… this nightmare?” Alexander answers, “It’s nothing. Now, will ya mention what happened just to anyone?” Arthas responds, “We would have to. An event like this is importan-” Suddenly, Alexander leaps forward and lifts his bayonets before swinging down. CLANG! (Cue Divine Destiny; 0:00-0:05) Alexander’s swords are suddenly stopped, causing him to look down them, revealing that Uther had gotten in his way, blocking the attack with his hammer. (Divine Destiny; 0:19-0:25) Uther turns to Arthas and commands, “Search the town for any more of those creatures! I’ll hold this assailant off!” Anderson laughs, “Why send the boy off now? He’s going to miss the fun part!” This will be holy! FIGHT!!! (Divine Destiny; 0:25-1:08) 60 Uther pushes Alexander out and whacks him to the side. Alexander skids for a bit before coming back with a whirlwind of slashes. Uther blocks as many as possible before rolling backwards and letting the whirlwind to end, letting him step in and hit Alexander with the hammer’s hilt, followed by hitting him with the head, knocking him to the ground. 55 Uther swings down again, followed by another swing, finishing with one final one. Alexander laughs after that before springing back up with a huge swing, slightly damaging Uther’s armor. “Is that all ye got?” Alexander asks. “And here I was thinking for a moment that ya actually had the Lord on your side!” Uther retorts, “I don’t even know what you are referring to.” “Disgusting. I swear, ya give me another reason to hate you every second!” “I don’t need any lords! I am with the Light!” 49 Uther takes a swing as Alexander takes a slash. The hammer and the bayonets meet swing by slash, light bouncing off every impact with a large, mighty glow. This is quickly broken when Alexander gets a slash in, creating another divot in Uther’s armor, but also opening him up for another slash that sends the two upwards, followed by a flurry of attacks that ends with Uther being sent through the roof of a building. 44 Alexander lands, just for Uther to burst through the door of the building and send out a smiting bolt, hitting Alexander into another wall. Uther that hits Alexander through the wall and into a house, before hitting him though another wall and into another street… one with plenty of vampires. 40 A vampire lunges at Uther, who swings at it with a searing strike, lighting the vampire on fire, which then lights other vampires on fire. More and more vampires swarm around Uther as he tries to fend them off, until Alexander comes in and kills all the ones nearby Uther. Alexander looks at his opponent and scoffs, “Ya gonna need bigger swings than that to take out entire armies in minutes! Swings like this!” 32 Alexander makes a huge, arching attack that Uther manages to parry. Uther returns the favor by swinging his hammer straight down, stunning Alexander for a moment and allowing for an arching swing of his own, sending Alexander towards another group of vampires. Uther rushes over and takes another great big swing, both knocking over Alexander and blowing the heads of several vampires to bits. 25 Uther goes in for another attack, but a large quantity of pages envelop Alexander, causing him to disappear. Uther looks around for him, but suddenly gets a bayonet thrown into his chest, piercing though his armor. Alexander appears and removes the bayonet before starting the finishing blow, just for Uther to manage to kick him away before letting light envelop himself, healing the wound shut. 20 Alexander, witnessing the healing, lifts his bayonets up high and rushes forward. “Guess it’s time to get more... real.” In an instant, Alexander gets behind Uther before kicking him away, stabbing him through the back, and running him through a line of vampires, slashing with his other bayonet at the same time, forming a line through the vampires. (Divine Destiny; 1:15-1:19) 17 In the middle of the swarm of vampires, Uther sends a Divine Storm of hammers around him, both killing all the vampires in the area and forcing Alexander and his bayonet out. (Divine Destiny; 1:32-1:44) 13 The force of being pushed out winds up sending one of Alexander’s bayonets into his chest. He simply removes it, allowing the wound to heal automatically. “It’s time to end yer pathetic existence!” Meanwhile, Uther heals his own wound. “My time has yet to come!” The two charge at each other. “For the Lord!” “For the Light!” 9'' The weapons clash as holy powers travel through them. ''8 A bright shockwave comes from the impact area as the two fighters continue to push forward. 7'' The shockwave lifts all the rubble off of the ground as the two go for another swing. ''6 This swing creates an even bigger shockwave that envelops an even larger area. 5'' The shockwave nearly reaches Arthas, who is busy taking out another set of vampires. ''4 Alexander and Uther take yet another swing at each other, creating a third and final shockwave that envelops the entire city, nearly knocking out Arthas while destroying all the vampires. 3'' The shockwave causes the entire area that Alexander and Uther are in to go white. ''2 A spurt of blood manages to break through the whiteness. 1'' (Silence) “Amen.” SHINK! '''K.O.!' When the whiteness clears, the source of that last word is revealed to be Alexander, who stands with blood dripping from his bayonet, right onto Uther’s decapitated head. “That’s what ya get, ye bloody heathen!” Alexander grabs his other bayonet from Uther’s chest before walking back through the destroyed wall. After all, there was that one other witness. Results (Cue Alexander Anderson) This melee's winner is... Alexander Anderson! Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Warcraft vs. Hellsing themed One Minute Melees Category:2018 Category:One Minute Melees with Music